dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Hawks
The Fire Hawks are one of the Loyalist Space Marine Chapters created in the 36th Millennium during the Cursed 21st Founding, from the Ultramarines' gene-seed. 1 Chapter Historyhttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Hawks&action=edit&section=1Edit The history of the Fire Hawks Chapter is one of tragedy and loss... The Fire Hawks, a Successor Chapter to the Ultramarines, was founded in the 36th Millennium during the Cursed 21st Founding. The Fire Hawks established a fortress-monastery and base of operations on the world of Cousteau XI in the Zhoros System. The system saw much war during the Age of Apostasy and many of the outlying planets were virus bombed with Cousteau XI being no exception. The Chapter rebuilt itself over the next 200 years, adapting to become a fleet-based Chapter with a mobile Fortress-Monastery, the Rapturous Rex. The Chapter has a distinguished history of battlefield success alongside their Astartes brethren among the Black Templars, Imperial Fists and Soul Drinkers to name but a few. The Chapter was famously the first Loyalists to be engaged in the Badab War, coming under fire from the Mantis Warriors in 904.M41. The beginning of the end for the Chapter was in 963.M41 when they were re-called from battle in the Piraeus System to Crow's World to deal with Eldar pirates. The Chapter's fortress-monastery and five escort starships jumped into the Warp for what should have been a 120 light year, 12 Terran hour trip to Crow's World: They never arrived. Twenty-eight hundred souls were lost to the Warp, 800 of them Astartes. In 983.M41 the Chapter was declared lost in the Warp and assumed destroyed; the Bell of Souls in the Imperial Palace on Terra tolled 1000 times and a black candle was lit in the Chapel of Fallen Heroes. In 989.M41 a singular Astartes strike cruiser emerged from the Galactic East, broadcasting Imperial recognition codes on all frequencies. The cruiser was intercepted by a Black Templar's Crusade fleet, which found that the ship was in a poor state of repair and almost desolate, except for 37 Astartes, who were all weak and near death from extreme malnutrition and an eclectic mix of injuries. These 37 warriors were indentified as surviving Fire Hawks. The Black Templars were ordered to escort the survivors and their ship to Terra for interrogation by agents of the Inquisition. Combined interrogation by the Inquisition's Ordo Hereticus and the Ordo Malleus ascertained that the surviving Fire Hawks knew nothing of the existence of the Legion of the Damned that had been linked to other survivors of the Chapter, having themselves been spit out of the Warp far from Terra and having been seemly spared the fate of their brethren. After 3 years of interrogation, the survivors were declared fit for duty and their oaths of loyalty were reaffirmed in front of the Emperor's Golden Throne. The Fire Hawks Chapter believe themselves saved from the terrible fates of their brethren in the Legion of the Damned by the will of the Emperor, and feel that they must earn the honour with which they have been bestowed. The Chapter has sworn to wear only symbols of death and penitence as found on their recovered brothers. They do this partly because they believe that they have failed in their duty and partly in honour of their dead brothers. Under the Command of Chapter Master Tiberious Vallarn, the Chapter has committed itself to a Crusade of retribution to uncover the mystery of their brethren's fates. Upon finding the truth about their Brothers and recovering the Chapter’s relics they have sworn that they will once again wear the honoured colours of the Fire Hawks. To further enable their Crusade the Chapter is once again fleet-based, and is currently comprised of only approximately 90 Astartes as they are undergoing the slow process of rebuilding their numbers. They have established recruitment on several worlds in the Imperium, including planets in the Ultramar region and Terra itself; however, even with such an active recruitment programme the influx of neophytes is slow. In regard to the Legion of the Damned, all that is known is held by the Administratum on Terra and by the Fire Hawks themselves. It has been confirmed that they are, or once were, the Fire Hawks that made the Warp jump in 963.M41, their seemingly supernatural abilities and mysterious interventions on behalf of beleaguered Imperial forces remain exactly that, a mystery. To date, a number of items have been recovered relating to the Legion of the Damned; 2 coffins with dead Space Marines inside, both in an advanced state of decay. Their armour serial numbers tally with those of equipment originally issued to the Fire Hawks Chapter. The equipment was further identified as that of 2 great Chapter heroes; Chapter Master Aeneas Mortis and Chapter Champion Tecton. Further items such as the Chapter Banner, miscellaneous sundries and a flight recorder have also been recovered. The flight recorder was identified as from the Absolute, the lead battle barge of the Chapter. The flight recorder revealed little in way of an explanation of what had happened within the Warp, only that the fleet had indeed been ravaged by a Warp storm and ship after ship within the Fire Hawks fleet destroyed. Notable Campaignshttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Hawks&action=edit&section=2Edit The Fire Hawks participated as Loyalists in the Badab War2 and in the Assault on Terra at the end of High Lord Goge Vandire's Reign of Blood in the 36th Millennium. Notable Charactershttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Hawks&action=edit&section=3Edit *'Commander Tiberious Vallarn': Tiberious Vallarn. Being 1st Sergeant of the 3rd Battle Company he was the senior ranking Astartes to have survived, his leadership had seen the strike cruiser back into the folds of the Imperium. With much objection Vallarn was promoted to Chapter Master and thus entrusted with the future of the Fire Hawks. It was Vallarn that pledged the chapter to the crusade of retribution, not believing himself worthy of leading a chapter of Astartes he desperately searches to find out the fate of his fallen brothers and hopes to find more survivors regardless of the odds. Chapter Disappearancehttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Hawks&action=edit&section=4Edit The Fire Hawks' mobile fortress-monastery Rapturous Rex disappeared into the Warp in the year 963 of the 41st millennium, and were declared Lost in the Warp.3 It is thought that some of the surviving Fire Hawks became the ghostly 'Legion of the Damned.' Appearancehttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Hawks&action=edit&section=5Edit Chapter Colorshttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Hawks&action=edit&section=6Edit The Power Armour of the Fire Hawks is predominantly yellow, trimmed with red flames.4 Chapter Symbolhttp://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Hawks&action=edit&section=7Edit The Chapter's original symbol is a mushroom cloud.4 The Legion of the Damned's Power Armour is black and marked with symbols of death and damnation: skulls, bones and flames Category:Organizations